Death's Embrace
Death's Embrace (Border Between Life and Death in the Japanese version) is Xenologue 19 of Fire Emblem Awakening. This chapter takes place in the Outrealms. This map is geared towards expert players, pitting them against a floor of dangerous tiles that reduce the HP of friendly and enemy units alike to 1 at the start of the player's turn. Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Strategy As soon as you start the battle, 7 out of your 12 units will have their health reduced to 1 (spikes also reduce the supporting partner's HP in a Pair Up) The enemy will also be affected by the spiked tiles; 20 out of 36 of their units will be affected by this. The remaining 16 are on safe tiles and are not affected by the spiked tiles. There is a heal tile covering a 3x3 radius which fully restores all units health on it. Note that these changes only occur during the start of every player phase, so you can leave a unit on the spiked tiles, though this isn't recommended if lots of enemies are around. Immediately set up two healers with high magic to use Fortify staves to recover the health of your units quickly. Try to have Galeforce users rush to the sides, since there is considerably less resistance there. The first priority is to take out the Sorcerer left of Chrom's starting position, as it has a Mire tome. Take out the other units carefully as possible. Enemy reinforcements should also be taken care of, as they appear on the start of the enemy's turn. Most of the enemies are relatively simple to defeat, though you should be wary of the Berserkers, Sorcerers and Assassins on spiked tiles, since they will get 39 additional damage if they activate Vengeance. The enemies also carry one or two weaponbreaker skills (most units will have Swordbreaker, the Sorcerers just have Bowbreaker and the Heroes come with Axe/Bowbreaker). If you want to recruit Est, take out Algol before turn 10; otherwise he will flee. Algol is relatively simple to kill; you can either Mire him from the healtile, or aggro him out by placing a unit in his range. The remaining enemies can be dispatched of normally. Reinforcements *A Risen Chief appears next to Algol on turn 1. Normal Mode All enemies spawn at the beginning of the enemy turn. *The arcane panels on the spiked floors will spawn Berserkers, Warriors, Snipers, Heroes, Swordmasters or Assassins at turn 4. Lunatic Mode *Turn 2-3 From the arcane tiles ** Berserker L20 w/ Silver Axe (also has Vengeance!) ** Sniper L20 w/ Silver Bow ** Swordmaster L20 w/ Silver Sword ** Sorcerer L20 w/ Nosferatu (also has Vengeance!) ** Assassin L20 w/ Silver Sword (also has Vengeance!) ** Hero L20 w/ Silver Axe *Turn 4 ** Sniper L20 w/ Longbow ** Swordmaster L20 w/ Silver Sword (from the central arcane tiles) ** Sorcerer L20 w/ Mire (also has Vengeance!) (from the central arcane tiles) ** Sorcerer L20 w/ Nosferatu *Turn 5-6 ** Sniper L20 w/ Longbow ** Swordmaster L20 w/ Silver Sword (from the central arcane tiles) ** Sorcerer L20 w/ Nosferatu (also has Vengeance!) (from the central arcane tiles) ** Sorcerer L20 w/ Nosferatu *Turn 7 From the arcane tiles ** Berserker L20 w/ Silver Axe (also has Vengeance!) ** Sniper L20 w/ Silver Bow ** Swordmaster L20 w/ Silver Sword ** Sorcerer L20 w/ Mire (also has Vengeance!) ** Assassin L20 w/ Silver Sword (also has Vengeance!) ** Hero L20 w/ Silver Axe Summary Trivia *In this chapter, Basilio and Inigo's pre-battle text does not display properly due to a glitch. Press the Right shoulder button to view the text on the bottom screen. Category:Awakening Chapters